This invention relates generally to electronic circuits and more particularly random access memory (SRAM) circuits.
During read operations, a bitline is electrically broken into two sections. This reduces the capacitance that needs to be discharged by the RAM cell itself. Axe2x80x94buffer is used during the read operation to relay data from one part of the split bitline to the other. A weak pullup path is also provided to hold the non-driven end of the line in a stable condition. During non-read operations, the two sections of bitline are electrically connected.